


Tropical Ashford Mating Festival

by BlackTyrantValvatorez



Category: Code Geass
Genre: F/M, Impregnation, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-01-18 11:40:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12387354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackTyrantValvatorez/pseuds/BlackTyrantValvatorez
Summary: The Glinda Knights kidnap Lelouch and every female student at Ashford Academy's High School Division before dumping them off at a replica of Ashford Academy on a tropical island. Seizing the opportunity, Milly declares the opening of the Ashford Mating Festival. Lelouch should consider himself lucky that every girl wants to have children with him.





	1. Setting the Stage

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration: This story is inspired by TheKingofAnimeandManga's story "Lloyd's Marriage Cancelled."

Somewhere near Ashford Academy, 23:45 hours.

"Orange Fury, have all charges been set?" a voice on the other end of a radio asked.

"Yes, m'am. All sleep gas mines and satchels are set in the general area of the boys' dormitories." A young woman with blonde hair and green eyes answered.

"Excellent work. It took six months for us to completely map out the campus of Ashford Academy and the buildings within so that we could make an exact replica of the Academy at a secret area not marked on any maps. Now we just need to capture all of the female students and this Lelouch Lamperouge fellow. This can wait for tomorrow morning though. Return to base, Orange Fury."

"Understood, m'am. Orange Fury out."

Orange Fury put away the small radio and then left. Just thinking about this Lelouch Lamperouge was making her heat up under her skirt, so she was thankful for the fact that she forgot to put on her underwear when getting dressed for the day. Orange Fury did not want her love juices to soak her panties and she did a good job of not getting naughty thoughts unless she was already naked. Her superior was part of the Imperial Family but wasn't one of those decadent men from the Imperial Court. She really didn't like Clovis la Britannia and only tolerated him because he was in charge of the former nation of Japan, now known as Area Eleven.

Meanwhile onboard a grounded airship inside a bedroom, a young woman who had green hair was looking at herself in a mirror as she stripped her clothes off and checked her body.

"Breasts are fine, my ass is fine and pert, and my figure is great." The young woman said before she put on a nearby nightgown and got onto the bed. She fell asleep swiftly after she did. At the entrance Orange Fury walked in and went to a peculiar room where a young woman with Spanish pink hair slept naked in her bed. She smiled and removed her clothes before joining the woman in the bed.

* * *

 

Ten hours later, in a cell on the airship.

A young man who had black hair slowly awoke and noticed that something was wrong. The bed felt cold and there were no nearby windows to look outside. He slowly got up and took a look at himself before noticing that he was dressed in only his boxers. The black haired young man looked to his right and blushed as he saw a girl with orange hair clad in only a pink bra and a pair of white panties.

The girl blushed and asked, "Where are we, Lelouch?"

"I don't know, Shirley. Last thing I remember seeing before this was the door to my kitchen." Lelouch replied.

A young woman with Spanish pink hair tapped on the door to the cell and said, "Ah, we're awake now. We will soon be leaving Japan for a secret location. Have a pleasant nap."

Gas soon began to enter the room from an open ventilation shaft. Lelouch looked at it and said, "Oh crud, it's knockout gas." before he saw Shirley pass out from the gas. The black haired young man managed to catch her and set her on the bed before he felt drowsy. Lelouch barely got next to Shirley on the bed before he fell unconscious.

The young woman smiled and went up to the airship's bridge. "Fire up the engine, ladies. We're headed to the replica of Ashford Academy we built on Nu'utele Island in the Pacific."

"Understood, m'am." Everyone on the bridge said before bringing the engine to full power.

Underneath the airship, a large sea ship was also preparing to leave. "All personnel, we have been given authorization to head to Area Fifteen. Our food and water supplies are also enough for everyone on board to make it through the trip. All personnel accounted for?" A female captain stated.

"Yes, m'am. All of the students are aboard and in the ship's holds." a female officer replied.

"Good job. Fire up the engine, because Princess Marrybell wants us to deliver the girls to the designated drop spot within two weeks. Counting the students, there's enough food and water for that length of time."

Meanwhile at Ashford Academy the male students just woke up from a sleep gas induced slumber and upon noticing the time rapidly got themselves dressed and headed for class. It was then that they realized none of the girls were around and the reactions varied. Rivalz and several others were depressed as the girls that they had crushes on weren't here while some guys were happy about this. A few male students were ambivalent while some were angry.

Within the office of one Ruben K. Ashford, he was meeting with Milly's parents and they were not happy.

"YOU IDIOT! MY DAUGHTER CAN'T BE ENGAGED TO LLOYD ASPLUND IF SHE ISN'T HERE!" Milly's mother shouted in anger.

"Regrettably, surveillance video shows that the Glinda Knights kidnapped her. She's not the only one that was kidnapped either; every female student was taken. I can't do anything as the Glinda Knights only answer to Princess Marrybell." Ruben calmly replied.

"I'm afraid that he's right, dear. If a member of the Imperial Family was responsible for kidnapping Milly, we can't do anything about it." Milly's father said to her mother.

* * *

 

Replica Ashford Academy Student Council Clubhouse, Meeting Room, 12:15 hours.

Shirley woke up and saw that Lelouch was not in the room. The other people were a blonde haired young woman who had bigger breasts than her, a timid green-haired girl, and a purple haired young woman. They were all seated in chairs much like the one Shirley was in, and they had a puzzled look on their faces. Shirley decided to break the silence and asked, "So... does anyone have any idea on what's going on here?"

The blonde spoke, "I'm afraid that we're all in the dark here, Shirley. I was waiting in here along with you and Nina before sleep gas knocked us out. Sophie, do you know what you were doing?"

"I was drying myself off from a hot shower when a young woman who had green hair broke in and put a rag over my mouth before I fell unconscious. It's also why I don't have anything other than this." Sophie said before pointing to the large towel that covered her body but exposed her arms and legs.

"Huh. When I woke up on that airship that must have taken us here someone had removed my uniform before I awoke because I was in my underwear. Lelouch was in there with me, and he was also in his underwear. It's a pity that sleep gas entered soon after he woke up because it was just Lelouch and I in that room on the airship. I could have confessed my love to him." Shirley stated.

"I will say that while I only have a towel on me, everyone else is shameless."

"Now that you say it Sophie, all of us except for you are only wearing our underwear right now."

"Are you ladies thinking what I'm thinking?" Milly asked.

"What would that be, Madam President? I must admit, as embarrassing as it is to say it I'm a virgin." Shirley answered as a blush formed on her face.

"I appreciate the honesty, Shirley. Four girls, one guy. Imagine the possibilities!"

"Madam President! I know that we're currently the only ones here along with the rest of the Swimming Club but I think you're out of line here!"

"Come on, Shirley. Almost every girl I know would gladly sell their left arm for a night in bed with him."

"...Alright, you win Madam President. What do you have in mind?"

"Let's consult with Lelouch's sister Nunnally first. We'll need her approval to go forward with this."

One of the doors opened and a sweet voice asked, "You need my approval for something, Milly?" Everyone in the room turned to the source of the voice and saw a cute girl dressed in the Middle School Division's female uniform sitting in a wheelchair while Lelouch was behind it. She had sandy brown hair yet her eyes were closed.

"Hello, Nunnally. I was thinking that since he's the only guy here we could give all the girls the opportunity to... do it... with him." Milly said to the girl in the wheelchair.

"I'm quite aware that other girls like my big brother. I agree to this but I want to do it with him first." Nunnally replied.

"I understand. How about we wait until the other girls arrive since I plan to have every girl do it with him?"

"You do realize that I'm right here listening to every word you speak, right? I'll do it yet as Nunnally said earlier I will mate with her first." Lelouch said calmly, even though he had a deep red blush on his face.

"Alright then. We can wait until the other girls arrive and then we can start the Ashford Mating Festival." Milly said.

"Guys aren't usually my type, but I can make an exception for you Lelouch. I'll gladly have children with you as nobody has started taking pills yet." Sophie stated.

One week later, the preparations were all complete. The others girls arrived and assembled in the auditorium. Milly stood in her underwear on the stage and stated, "Ladies of Ashford Academy, I am happy to announce that today is the opening of an exclusive event for us: The Ashford Mating Festival! All of us get to have sex with Lelouch Lamperouge and have children with him! We'll start with club name and go alphabetically from there, so Abbess Argus of the Agricultural Club will be the first one after he mates with his sister! Thus, the Ashford Mating Festival is now on!"

A chorus of cheers followed her declaration as girls rushed to their club areas.


	2. The Agricultural Club

**A/N: Before we begin, there's some reviews to respond to.**

**Agarfinkel: Unfortunately, most of my stories are in hibernation mode right now and Lelouch's Hot Day is on ice due to my computer dying in August.**

**Kaiju Slayer: You are correct about that. Lelouch will bed the female members of the Glinda Knights.**

**Now then, on with the story.**

Replica Ashford Academy, Student Council Clubhouse living room, 08:05 hours.

"This couch is soft... Shall we mate here, Onii-Sama?" Nunnally asked as she put a hand on the couch to feel it.

"Sure, we can do so Nunnally." Lelouch replied before he first removed her shoes and socks. He picked her up and set her on the couch before he removed her tie, pinafore and shirt.

*****Lemon Start*****

Lelouch next removed Nunnally's bra and panties. He then removed his own clothes before he inserted his penis into her vagina. Lelouch swiftly grabbed Nunnally's hips and kissed her on the lips to distract her from the pain of her hymen breaking. The lustful moan she gave into the kiss let him know that it worked and he began to thrust into her, yet Lelouch didn't know that Nunnally had opened her eyes out of reflex from the pain of her hymen breaking.

While this was going on, Milly, Nina, and Shirley were watching from the Student Council's secret meeting room. "Ah, I know that Nunnally would approve of us as future wives in a harem of women should Lelouch have one." Shirley said as she absent-mindedly began to shake her ass at a widescreen television. At Milly's request she didn't wear her uniform and only wore her pink bra and white panties.

"Considering that there's about a thousand female students in Ashford Academy's High School Division, we don't know how the Emperor will handle the fact that Lelouch will have more women than the 108 consorts." Milly replied as she stripped herself naked before saying to Nina, "It's time that we did that, Nina."

"Um, what are you talking about Madam President?" Nina asked as Milly pushed a button on a remote that the green haired girl could not see while she stripped to her underwear.

"The television in this room is connected to a television in the living room where Lelouch is making love to his sister. We're going to shake our sexy asses at the television so that Lelouch sees the view and gets motivated to impregnate Nunnally. Shirley is already doing it, so we'll join her." Milly said as she strutted sexily to Shirley before the Ashford heiress also began to shake her ass at the TV. That convinced Nina to get next to Milly and do what she was doing.

Back with Lelouch and Nunnally, he was seated on the couch and she rested her head on his shoulders when the black haired young man saw the television turn on and show Milly, Nina, and Shirley shaking their asses while he thrusted into his sister. "Enjoying the show, Lelouch?" Milly asked as she shook her ass.

"Yes I am, Milly." Lelouch replied as he continued thrusting.

"Remember that you're going to the Agricultural Club after this lovemaking session with your sister."

"I know that, but now I'm about to come."

"L- Lelouch, I didn't take any birth control so if you cum inside me I'll be a mother." Nunnally said.

"That's fine with us, Nunnally. We'll be mothers as well." Shirley and Milly said over the TV.

After a few more moments passed Lelouch unleashed a torrent of semen into Nunnally's vagina, making her moan ecstatically. He then pulled out of her and said, "I'll be doing a lot of lovemaking today, Nunnally. You know that I'll still be there for you even if I have numerous women to fuck." before he put on his boxers, pants, and shoes. He left the room shortly afterward.

*****Lemon End*****

Lelouch quickly exited the Student Council Clubhouse and made his way to the greenhouses. Entering, he saw nobody in his field of vision but there were a few cows, sheep, goats, and even a pig inside the first greenhouse he was in. He suddenly heard the doors close behind him and turned around to see five obviously excited girls wearing only their underwear. He face blushed a deep red as a busty girl with dark red hair approached him and said, "Don't move just yet, Lelouch."

"I take it that you're Abbess Argus?" Lelouch asked.

"Yep, and you get to bang the other four girls after I've been taken. My height is 5'6 and my breasts are at least a C-cup."

"Hey there, I'm Melissa Balboa." a girl with light green hair stated. At 5'5 she was in the middle height-wise but her breasts were a modest B-cup.

"And I'm Clarissa Davies." Clarissa was the shortest member at 5'2 but she had sizable C-cup breasts and light brown hair that went down to her waist.

"The name's Kimberly Toniteri." Kimberly was short but not as much as Clarissa at 5'4 and her breasts were D-cups. Her hair was a dark blue and went to her shoulders.

"Lastly, I'm Nessa Jass. You might have heard of my younger brother Hugh being in the Middle School Division, but he's so feminine that I get mistaken for him." Nessa was the tallest girl at 5'9 and had blonde hair, but her breasts were the smallest at an A-cup.

"So how are we going to do this?" Lelouch asked.

"As you undoubtedly heard, Abbess Argus is going to bang you first and we want to make it good since the Student Council is watching us. We have a table set up that is used for studying different crops that we can mate on top of." Melissa said as she grabbed Lelouch's hand and walked to the table along with the other girls.

"The table is able to support up to 1500 lbs, so you don't have to worry about it breaking." Nessa added as Abbess Argus bent over and put her hands on the table's edge before she began to shake her ass at Lelouch.

"Please be gentle with us, Lelouch. We're virgins since we valued our chastity and didn't bother with trying to get boys to join our club." Abbess said as she continued to shake her ass.

*****Lemon Start*****

"Alright then, I'll be gentle." Lelouch said as he lowered his pants and boxers to his ankles. He then shifted Abbess's panties aside before inserting his penis into her vagina. She whimpered at the intrusion and said, "Please move."

Lelouch began to thrust into Abbess, making sure that he was slow and gentle. The lustful moans she let out notified him that he was on the right track and he continued. While this was occurring, the other girls had removed their panties and were waiting impatiently for their turn. After a few minutes passed Lelouch shot a large load of semen into Abbess, making her moan ecstatically. Lelouch pulled out of her and she immediately went to the left and Melissa took her place.

The routine continued until Lelouch fired thick rope upon thick rope of semen into Nessa Jass's vagina, at which point she said, "Thank you for getting us pregnant, Lelouch. We'll be satisfied with being your mistresses."

"It was a pleasure making love with you ladies, but I must be going now." Lelouch said as he pulled his pants and boxers up before leaving the greenhouse and five pregnant female farmers inside.

*****Lemon End*****

After exiting the greenhouse Lelouch went to a nearby bench and checked where he needed to go next on his phone. "Looks like I'll be busy at the Aquaculture Club's Sea House." he said.

**Update: I have a computer again, yet this took awhile.**


End file.
